The present invention relates to a five valve manifold for use with a pressure sensing apparatus.
Prior art pertaining to the present invention is represented, for instance, by Canadian patent 990,102 (Bias); by Canadian patent 1,254,108 (Nimberger); by U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,157 (Hewson) and by U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,268 (Coleman).
Prior art and the present invention will be described with reference to the accompanying diagram drawings wherein: